


Clang

by FidgetFidgets



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Irony, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetFidgets/pseuds/FidgetFidgets
Summary: Even when it fell with a clang to the ground, she understood nothing... (an Ozpin-centric drabble based on the assumption that Ozpin has witnessed the Cinder/Pyrrha fight before searching for Oscar)





	Clang

Disclaimer: RWBY doesn't belong to me. :(

**Clang**

_by FS (FidgetFidgets on AO3)_

(For Rae, because it's all your fault!)

c.

* * *

 

After the last fight, Ozpin has become so weak that he seriously needs to rest for a night. This means he is now lying dormant inside Oscar's mind, blending well into Oscar's subconscious although he is incapable of controlling Oscar's conscious brain.

This inactivity troubles Ozpin even though he knows he no longer needs to worry about the Relic of Choice. After all, Cinder has proven to be just as arrogant and negligent as he expected her to be. Even when she scattered Pyrrha's ashes and dropped Pyrrha's circlet, which fell with a clang to the ground, Cinder understood nothing.

c.

* * *

 

A/N: Since I'm new to the RWBY-fandom, I don't know how common this theory is, so I'm just leaving it here in the shortest possible form. (I'm sure Rae and SN could condense this even further and turn it into a 1-sentence fic, though. XD)


End file.
